Electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones and smart phones are equipped with a miniaturized camera. The miniaturized camera of this type is an automatic focusing type. The miniaturized camera of this automatic focusing type includes a lens driving device for actuating the lens to move.
The Publication of Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3186519 discloses a lens driving device in which a lens holder for supporting a lens is provided within a frame, the lens holder is supported by spring members at the both sides thereof optical axis direction so that the lens holder can move toward both directions along the optical axis.